Help me please he's here
by Sabby Cat
Summary: Inuyasha are in the same school and they haven't noticed each other until Inuyasha smells a very unusual scent that hits his nose like a ton of bricks... what will he do?


Well, I deleted my other story because I realized that it was way to much like my life story so I'm just going to keep making fanfics for now until I'm comfortable enough, ONESHOT! Not for Kikyo lovers. I'm a Inuyasha lover :-D.

"Kagome! Come on hunny! Wake up its time for school!" my mom tears the covers from me and I jump up.

"Alright I'm up I'm up!" My mom laughs and throws the blanket at me and I slowly get up. 'ugh why can't I just stay in bed and sleep the day away.' I put my clothes on and I meet her downstairs, "What's for breakfast today mommy?" She shows me a buffet. My eyes grew wide. "Mom I know I have big tests today but I also want to be able to breathe when I get there." We all laugh and I grab my book-bag after eating and I run out "Bye mom! Love you and I'll be home around super time!"

"Good luck on those tests hunny! You'll do great!" I smile and runs out going to school for the big day today thinking on the way there,

'I hope I do great I want to pass these tests.' I smile to myself and I feel like a log just hit my side arm. I look to my side and all I see is silver hair with dog ears. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry I didn't pay attention! Are you okay?!" I grab his arm trying to help him.

"Back off wench! I don't need help from the likes of you!" nudges me away ruffly. "Watch where your going next time and it won't happen again." Yells at me and I bring my hands up to my face my body shaking, "Ahhh what are you doing? Your not crying are you...?" smells salt. "Damn it... Look I'm sorry okay. Just please stop crying. I hate girls that cry..." I look up at him with a soft smile. 'wow shes beautiful...' "Come on... I'll buy you a coffee." I smile more and I stand by him. "What's your name stranger?"

"Kagome, what's yours?" wipes my eyes "And thank you."

"Inuyasha" walks into a shop and asks for two coffees and gets them in to go cups walking out. "Look I'm sorry I yelled at you..."

"No no no it's okay it was my fault." we smile at each other and look away. "Well I gotta get going to school. I'll see you sometime okay?."

"Well do you need a ride? What school do you go to?" He opens the passenger door.

"Shikon High?" I look at him questionably.

Inuyasha smiles more. "Well then get in, and we'll see each other more." I smile and I jump in the passenger door.

"WOW this is a very clean and high tech car you have!" acts like a little kid in a candy store looking around like it's too much for me

He smiles and pulls into the school parking lot. "You know you don't have to keep looking at it if you see it a lot." "_please say ye feel the need to protect you..._"

"Are you saying you'll give me a ride everyday?" Looks at him like he's crazy unbuckling my seat belt.

"Well what else, you want to see my house to pretty lady?" we both laugh and I smile at him curiously.

"Sure." I blush more and I look away holding my cheek. "So umm do you want to hang out after school?" I smile at him

"Yeah why the hell not?" he steps out of the car and opens up my door.

I get out looking away, "Well thank you but I must be off... we were almost late and now I'm almost sure I'm late" starts running "BYE! see you soon!" I waive 'bye' as I run to my class.

"Kagome... I hope you understand why I befriended you so quickly..." Inuyasha looks down sadly.

The day is over and its been an hour since I've shown up to meet with Inuyasha. "Kagome where are you!" he paces back and forth nervous as hell.

"Calm down Inuyasha" says Miroku... "I'm sure that she'll show it's no big deal. She probably has a test to make up." pats his back trying to reassure him.

Kagomes Pov

Wakes up with a steady start, the person slapping me awake. "Wake up damn lit! I need you alive!" he punches me in the stomach and I cough up blood crying.

"Please stop this I don't know what you want please stop." I curl in a ball terrified. "Please"

"Sorry my pretty but your too special for that." he grabs a bat. "You know... people like you make me wanna make you shriek in pain for hours." he gets comes closer tossing the bat back and forth.

"no no please don't please!" I scoot as much as I can toward the wall terrified.

"This is going to be fun." he raises the bat and hits my side with full force and my scream pierces the air for miles.

Inuyashas Pov

Hears a faint scream. "Kagome?" Inuyasha looks in the direction that he hears it from. His eyes wide as ever. "No it can't be. "

Inuyasha dashes in a hurry and runs faster than he ever could everything beside him a blur. Hearing me scream louder and in agony. "Inuyasha!" he busts through the doors and comes charging at the man who dares hurt me.

"Don't you dare touch her again you filthy vermin!" The man starts to back away and tries to run but that's not a good idea... "WINDSCAR!" turns him into flames and runs over to me shaking a little in the type of condition I'm in. Bruises, cuts, a gash from elbow to her hand. Face swollen and red from all the beatings. The man vanishes into thin air and I look up at my hero...

"Oh Inuyasha!" I cry darting up toward him hugging him into a warming and comforting embrace. My legs fail and I fall on the ground balling my eyes out as Inuyasha catches me before I hit the ground too hard.

"Kagome..." Curses himself as he vows to never let another living soul hurt me. Inuyasha picks me up bridal style and carries me home like the wonderful half demon that he is. "Kagome... Are you feeling alright...?"

Looks up at him vaguely. "Just a little sore and very stiff, tired and hungry." I give a weak smile trying to lift my arm to cradle him.

"No you need to relax and rest. I'll have your mom make you your favorite dinner and I'll be right beside you."


End file.
